


Welcome to the family

by Time_to_play_a_little_tune



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's dad did kill his mom, Crush, Lewis is not an ass, M/M, Slow Build, protective Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_to_play_a_little_tune/pseuds/Time_to_play_a_little_tune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's father did kill his mother that night all those years ago. Since Joe was the arresting officer he was not allowed to take Barry in, but another cop, Lewis Snart, willingly takes the young boy in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the family

Len sat on the couch with Lisa as his father came home. Of course his dad had called ahead of time to let him know what was going on but that didn’t change the fact that it was a shock to see him walking in with a young boy close behind. This boy who had just lost everything and now had to live with a family of strangers. Len couldn’t even imagine what that was like. The boy, Barry his father had called him, had short messy hair from being woken up late and green eyes rimmed with red and puffy. Granted who would look good after watching their father stab their mother?

“Barry, these are my kids. Lisa and Len. Kids this is Barry. He’s going to be staying with us for a while.” Lisa slipped off the couch, her green night gown swaying a little. Lisa was only six so Len hadn’t told her what happened, just that someone would be staying with them. Of course she knew it was bad though. Carefully she went over, her favorite stuffed cat in her arms. Barry looked unsure as she stopped in front of him. Lisa held out her cat.

“Here.” Hesitantly, like he wasn’t sure if it was okay to touch, he reached out. Lisa waited patiently until he took the golden cat in both hands. She smiled up at him.

“Goldie helps keep bad dreams away. Goldie also keeps the monsters away!” Slowly Barry hugged the cat to him, giving a small, weak smile.

“Come on, you’re going to be sharing my room until we can get the other one cleaned up.” Len spoke softly as he held out his hand. Barry glanced at Lewis but took Len’s hand. Carefully Len led the way.

*  
It was rough the first few weeks. Barry would wake up with a short yell and then he would be curled up crying. Len would pull Barry into a hug and wait until he went back to sleep then he would crawl into his own bed only to be woken up moments later. After the second night of this Len pulled Barry into his own bed. Barry would curl into him, clutching the stuffed animal and Len was reminded of Lisa after the incident, but that was different and she bounced back. If Barry was ever able to bounce back from this he wouldn’t quite be the same and it was definitely going to take longer than a few months. It was during the second week that Barry started going to a psychiatrist but he wouldn’t say a word. During this whole thing he barely spoke more than a handful of words and always had Goldie with him. Almost a month later Barry finally spoke,

“My mom had just kissed me goodnight.” Barry murmured as he laid curled next to Len. In a few days they were going to be finished with Barry’s room.

“I woke up though cause I heard thunder. I don’t like storms.” Len began to run his fingers through Barry’s hair in silent comfort. “I went to find my mom. It didn’t look like my dad, but I know it was. I-I had never. H-He looked so-so angry a-a-and…” Len wrapped his arms around Barry who started sobbing.

“I-I thought t-then he so much blood…”

“Shh, shh. He can’t hurt you. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Len murrmered, hugging Barry closer as he cried.

“But what if he gets out?” the voice was so tiny and so scared. Pulling back so he could make eye contact with Barry Len spoke,

“I won’t let him hurt you. I promise Barry. I won’t let him hurt you.” Barry lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Len. It was after a few minutes when his breathing evened out. Len sighed, resting his head on Barry’s. He was opening up, that was good, maybe he’d speak to the psychiatrist now. Len wasn’t any good at this sort of thing anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da. Barry won't hear about Mick till after Summer and won't actually meet him until he turns 13, just an FYI for everyone. So two years until they meet for the first time.


End file.
